Guns Out
by Aero-Klaine
Summary: When Blaine is sent undercover in a drug heist by his own father, he has resigned himself to an early death; especially when he falls for one of the head drug dealers.


**Title**: Guns Out  
**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Blaine is a cop in New York City, and when he is sent undercover in a drug heist by his indifferent father, he fears for his life as he tries to solve the case.  
**Word Count:** 651  
**Warnings:** Dealing/usage of various drugs, violence, swearing.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own glee or its characters, or any of the songs used as titles. All I own is this fic and its scenarios!

**Author's Note:** Got this idea from an ad while I was watching the Walking Dead (or was it American Horror Story… either way, it was during an ad, so the show I was watching doesn't really matter xP) and an ad for some cop show with the guy from American Horror Story in it that's starting soon on FX, and this idea kinda just popped into my head and has not left it since, even though I know that I really need to focus on finishing my other fics and not starting new ones… Eh, anyway, this is going to have a prologue, 5 chapters and an epilogue (I'm planning it out so it won't take me as long to finish it!) but hopefully the chapters will actually be pretty long so… Anyway! Get on with it then, and tell me what you think!

**Extra side-note thing: **The title of this fic is a song by _Young the Giant_, and the prologue title and lyrics at the start are from a song by _The Postal Service_. All of the chapters are named after songs by various bands/singers I listen to, and they may or may not have relevance to the actual chapter. Well, the title will, in some way, but the actual song lyrics probably won't

~o.O.o~

**Prologue****: Sleeping In**

~o.O.o~

_He steadied his rifle  
With his target in the centre  
And became famous  
On that day in November_

~o.O.o~

Blaine isn't really looking forward to work today.

He supposes that's probably why he let himself sleep in.

But there isn't really much to look forward to when you're a cop. A lot of the time it's just sitting in the office, watching as more experienced officers go out to stop that bank robbery, or find that homicidal maniac.

Blaine never even wanted to be a cop. Not really.

It was just because his dad was a cop. A Sergeant, actually. In the 5th Precinct.

So, naturally, Robert Anderson wanted his son to be a cop as well –particularly since his oldest son had 'run off to Hollywood to be some ridiculous advertising spokesperson'. Blaine was jealous of Cooper, of course, but he hadn't wanted to disappoint his father.

So after his four years boarding at Dalton Academy in Ohio, Blaine had come back to New York and gone through the Police Academy, passing easily with the influence his father had on place.

Every day Blaine strived to live up to his father's expectations, but despite being in the Police force, Blaine was still always just a disappointment.

Because he was gay.

He'd come out to his parents when he was fifteen, something his mother had cried about, but held her son anyway after Robert had raged at his son before storming out the front door and didn't return for the night.

Mai Anderson was a small woman, and though she loved her son and slowly grew accustomed to the knowledge he was gay, she never stood up to her husband.

The first time Blaine had brought home another boy, when he was seventeen, his father had refused to speak to either of them, choosing instead to yell at Blaine the moment his boyfriend had left, and the next day Blaine had broken it off with the guy, for fear of his father doing something horrible to him.

At eighteen, Blaine often thought about how a police officer could so often resort to violence against his own son simply for liking other men. Now, at twenty-four, he simply accepted the fact that his father would never accept _him_, and as such he'd kept the relationships to a minimum.

So, as he sat on a park bench around the corner from his apartment and five blocks away from the Police Department, sipping his coffee and watching the morning traffic go past, he already felt the apprehension growing. He knew as soon as he got into the building his father would call him to his office and rave about how if he didn't turn up on time, he'd get fired and then where would he be?

_Probably a lot better off than I am now,_ he mused silently, draining the last dregs of coffee and standing up, walking to his car, ignoring the anxious looks the pedestrians were shooting him.

When he pulled up out front a few minutes later and killed the engine, he gripped the wheel tightly for a moment then heaved a breath, opening and closing the door, shoving his hands in his pockets as he pushed open the front door, sending a quick nod to Felicity, the secretary, who sent him a sympathetic look as she called after him "The Sergeant wants to see you, Blaine,"

Blaine raised a hand to show he'd heard her as he kept walking. He took in the office as he walked through it, nodding in greeting to a few of the other officers, who were grimacing as he headed towards the door at the end marked 'SGT R. ANDERSON'. He avoided looking at it for a moment as he stood in front of the door, instead looking at the little calendar next to the door. November fifth.

Blaine put his hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath before he twisted it, silently screaming at himself.

_Why did I sleep in again?_

~o.O.o~


End file.
